


Golden

by hunnibii



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Dom/sub, F/M, Kidnapping, Rape, Stockholm Syndrome, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-16 01:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18510736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunnibii/pseuds/hunnibii
Summary: You won't die, but you'll wish you could.





	1. Chapter I

**Author's Note:**

> Possibly the darkest thing I will ever write. Hope you enjoy, you're in for a ride.

She's not quite sure where he came from. Some decaying, alternate universe where everything was warped and twisted. _But right_ , he said, and to this day she's still not sure why he thinks that.

But when he came, he threw her entire world into chaos.

The first ones to go were the Justice League. Humanity's greatest force of good and protection, fell at his feet like a house of cards.

Everyone else didn't stand much of a chance after that. Slowly and methodically, he dismantled the world's armies until only a small, measly resistance remained in the city were it all began.

Gotham.

It made sense, Batman was the first to go after all. The twisted reflection was his own downfall.

She found herself in the resistance, oh so eager to lay her life down for her world; a world that was already doomed.

And by god did they fall down so easily. He laughed while he did it, laughed as he and his terrifying Robins slaughtered those who tried so vainly to stop him.

But not her. 

She had been cornered by one of the Robins, tears streaming down her cheeks as she crawled backwards. The Robin mimicked her, drool dripping down his jaws, growling in anticipation of the kill.

" _Bar."_

The Robin stopped, and let out a small whine before crawling back to his handler. Her eyes followed his path, and her heart dropped into her stomach.

The first thing she noticed was his grin. His wide, bloody, rictus grin displaying rows of yellow, sharpened teeth. It seemed to cover the bottom half of his face, and the top half was covered by his cowl and what seemed to be a spiked crown, curving upwards into the shape of bat ears.

She had whimpered so pathetically that he had chuckled so heartily as he strode to her, his boots making bloody footprints as he so nonchalantly stepped in the guts and gore of a nameless victim.

He found it so  _funny_ that a tiny woman of such a petite frame had thrown in her lot with the rest of them and tried to bring  _him_ down.

So funny that his interest was peaked.

" _So small...so soft..."_ She had shuddered and sobbed when his long clawed fingers ran themselves through her dark brown hair. He found that funny too, throwing his head back and letting out a peal of high pitched laughter.

His Robins joined them, one wrapping his arms around his leg, the other running up his back and clinging to his shoulders. The third seemed content to crouch alongside him, looking at her with a tilted head.

She drew her knees up to her chest, her widened eyes watching every single move he made.

He chuckled and grabbed her chin, lifting her head up so that he could examine her better. " _What's your name, my dear...?"_

"...B-Bianca..." She mumbled, her face wet with tears.

He had grinned _wider_ , something she didn't think was possible. " _Biaaancaaa..."_

Her name felt so wrong coming from his lips. She felt sick.

" _Tell me something my dear Bianca...do you want to die?_ "

Sniffling, she slowly shook her head. After looking at the bodies strewn around the room, she started questioning every single life decision she ever made.

He started chuckling again. " _And yet, here you are..._ " He stood up straight, and Bianca gasped at how tall he was. " _You know what I am capable of, you saw what I did to your,_ " he let out a low, raspy chuckle that sent shivers down her spine. " _Justice League. Why?"_

There was only one reason. "I..I w-wanted to t-try...t-to save..." 

But that was the thing, to save what? Her world? There was nothing left. Her country? Torn to shreds. Gotham? 

Gotham had been awaiting destruction ever since her Batman died.

_This_ Batman seemed to find that funny, laughing as he grabbed her by the upper arm and forced her to her feet, releasing a startled yelp from her. He laughed in her face, grabbing her chin with his other hand. " _I used to be the same, my dear. Fighting a useless battle against a man who had nothing to lose._ "

The hand that grabbed her arm darted up to her neck firmly, but not enough to cut off air. A warning, perhaps. " _Until I finally saw the truth. You see my dear Bianca, he saw that we were incomplete, that we needed to evolve into something more...together_."

The twisted image of Batman grinned evilly her, and Bianca felt dread pool into every fiber of her being. " _And I will help you reach the same conclusion, pet. I will teach you how to win, how to adapt...and how to laugh_."

Bianca let a loud whine and tried desperately to squirm away from him. In response, he wrapped both hands around her throat, squeezing so hard that she saw white dots dance across her vision.

The Robins started 'crowing' eagerly, and the last thing she heard before everything went black was high pitched laughter, and words that would haunt her for the rest of her life.

" _And a Batman Who Laughs is a Batman who always wins..._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter for the prologue of course. Next chapters will be much longer. As for characters, they will be revealed much later as well. See you next time :3


	2. Chapter II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Through their eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the worst chapter I have ever written. I kept rewriting it and the finished chapter is the best, and yet I hate it. Still, enjoy! X3

" _ **You have a new pet.**_ "

" _I do."_

" _ **And why is that?**_ "

" _I wanted her._ "

The Bat-God watched his servant curiously, waiting for him to elaborate. "..."

" _...I just wanted her._ "

Barbatos let out a grunt. He wouldn't get into his servant's private life. As long as it didn't interfere with their overall plan, he could do whatever he wished.

As a matter of fact...

" _ **Bring her along with you, when you go to gather the others.**_ " He shifted his eyes away from the other, preparing to leave. " _ **It may be an...enlightening experience**_."

Batman grinned.

* * *

His Robins eagerly greeted him when he returned to the place of rubble and ruin he temporarily stayed at while he was in this world. He had them chained to a column when he left so they wouldn't tear Bianca apart while he was gone.

She of course, wasn't so enthusiastic to see him.

Bianca was already tucked away into a corner-courtesy of his man-eating Robins-but at the sight of him, she gasped and brought her knees up to her chest.

Chuckling, he grinned at her. " _You don't have to be scared of me, Bianca_."

He couldn't help but cackle at the glare she gave him.

" _Sorry...bad joke._ "

Striding towards her, he felt a twinge of amusement when she whimpered and tried to crawl away from him, but he was much, much faster than he looked.

He quickly grabbed her ankle and yanked her back, making her screech in both fear and pain as her hands scraped against the rugged ground.

Once she was by his feet, Batman grabbed Bianca by her throat and lifted her up, slamming her against the wall.

He couldn't help but shudder in delight at her cry of pain, and that feeling intensified when he saw tears streaming down her cheeks.

 Batman couldn't resist, he leaned forward and licked up her salty tears with his long tongue, relishing in her sobs. 

"P-Please...please..."

Batman grinned down at her. " _Please what?_ "

"D-Don't kill m-me..." Bianca sniffled, pulling at his hand. She looked up at him with her watery brown eyes, and Batman lightly tilted his head to the side before he let her go.

She crumpled to the ground, and he quickly placed his arms on either side of her head, trapping her. He leaned forward, grinning at the way she recoiled at his close proximity. " _I'm not going to kill you...I'm going to keep you._ "

"K...K-Keep me...?" She squeaked.

" _Yes. We're going on a trip you and I._ " He pulled away and crouched down in front of her. " _You see my dear, I come from a different world, as I'm sure you are aware_."

At her shaky nod, he continued. " _There are more worlds out there, multiverses they're called. Our worlds are apart of what is considered to be a Dark Multiverse. Where every hope and fear runs rampant. But our worlds can't stay for long dear, no they start to decay and then they are remade and the cycle starts anew._ " 

Batman reached forward and grasped a lock of her short, curly brown hair, making her gasp. He ignored if and played with her hair. " _When I killed my world, and don't give me that look I just killed yours, I thought I couldn't get any lower. But I was wrong._ "

" _When my world was about to end, I was approached by a dark being known as Barbatos. He gave me a chance to destroy other worlds. In exchange, I serve him and I must recruit other Batmen to serve him as well._ "

Bianca bit her lip at that, looking extremely uncomfortable. "B-But...why are you bringing me along?"

Batman let out a thoughtful hum and stood to his feet. " _This will be fun, my dear. I wouldn't want you to miss out on it._ " He cackled.

She seemed to deflate at that, and her eyes turned downcast. "Hm..." 

Batman looked down at her small frame, studying her. She wasn't beautiful, at least not in the way he was used to. Bruce Wayne had only ever had two romantic interests in his life. Bianca wasn't like either of them.

She didn't have Selina's seductive, sensual charm. She definitely didn't have Talia's exotic, dangerous beauty. No, Bianca's was much...simple. 

It was the shape of her brown eyes, the curve of her pouty lips, her unmarked caramel skin. She was a subtle beauty. And for some reason, he wanted that all to himself.

But then he remembered that he wasn't exactly traveling alone...

Batman hummed thoughtfully and grabbed her by the arm, making her squeak as he pulled her up. He started to walk over to his Robins, ignoring the way she started to struggle against him.

On the other hand, his Robins started crowing eagerly once they saw their 'father' approaching them. Chuckling with sick fondness, he threw Bianca to the ground in front of them. " _Boys...this is Bianca. She'll be staying with us for a while._ " He grinned and ruffled the hair of one of the Robins. " _Remember your manners..._ "

Bianca whimpered as all of the Robins turned their attention to her, making Batman laugh. " _Bianca...these are my sons...this is Richard, Jason and Tim._ " he introduced, indicating to each Robin as he said their names. " _Aren't they precious?_ "

Batman tilted his head back and let out a peal of loud laughter at her incredulous look, echoed by the excited crowing of his children.

Once his laughter had subsided and was now reduced to just chuckling now, he crouched down in front of Bianca again. " _I have...something to take care of now my dear, a meeting of sorts._ " He cupped her chin and smirked. " _Behave for me, but if you do try to run away, I'll find you and break your legs._ "

Shivering, she hastily nodded at him. " _Good girl._ " he cooed, standing to his feet before grinning at his Robins. " _Play nice boys._ "

They crowed at him, and with a few strides of his long legs, he began walking to his destination.

* * *

' _He actually left me alone with these...things_.' she thought, biting her lip. Once he was gone, Bianca had instantly retreated into her corner, watching every single move the 'Robins' made. Sometimes, she would close her eyes and settle into a small bubble of shaky comfort. Then, one of the Robins would screech and her bubble would instantly be shattered.

How could this happen? Her world had been fine just two days ago. She would be graduating med school next week, her mom was so proud, tears of joy would fill her eyes every time she thought about her only child doing what she couldn't.

She was supposed to go out with her friends this weekend, she was supposed to graduate, she was supposed to get a job as a doctor and save lives. She was supposed to help people.

But that had all been taken away by a storm of blood, claws, teeth and a monstrous grin.

How could someone so evil and twisted be a reflection of the hero who had given Gotham so much hope? A man who casted a shadow everyone felt safe under, a dark knight that saved people in situations like her own.

Now dead at the hands of man even madder than Joker. A Batman who Laughs, he called himself.

Speaking of _him_...what did he want with her? It definitely wasn't money, he didn't seem the type and she didn't have any belongings anymore. She wasn't important, she didn't have any kind of power or anything like that.

Was it...she surely wasn't...pretty or anything, did he...?

Bianca shuddered and curled in on herself. She already was terrified of him, but now that she was alone her thoughts were running rampant.

Would he...would he rape her, would he-

" _CROW!_ "

She screamed as a flash of red and green barreled into her, shoving her to the ground and knocking the wind out of her.

God, was her body going through a lot today.

She had an idea as to what tackled her, and as she opened her eyes the first thing she saw was sharp, white teeth. 

The Robin growled as he sat on her stomach, grinning and drooling while he leaned over her. " _Crow...crow..._ " 

Bianca whimpered as he leaned in close to her neck and despite what she's seen of the Robins before, she saw some intelligence in his eyes. 

He was taller than the other Robins, appeared to be older as well, and she picked her brain trying to remember his name. Ryan? Robert?

"R-Richard..."

His head snapped up to her and he growled again, baring his teeth. " _Crow_..."

Gulping, Bianca tried to smile at him, but she's sure it came out as more of a grimace. "H-Hi, Richard...I'm B-Bianca..."

Richard suddenly stopped growling and blinked at her, tilting his head. He squinted, lifting his hand and quickly grasped a lock of her hair.

Bianca bit down on a scream that threatened to bubble from her lips, choosing instead to just watch what the boy was doing. He never pulled, never yanked at her hair just...studied it. Turned it over in his hand, curled it around his fist.

Huffing softly, Richard glanced at Bianca again before hopping off her stomach and crawling back to his brothers.

Her heart threatened to burst out of her chest, and her stomach felt like there was a block of ice lodged inside of it. That was the second time she had a brush with death with one of the Robins. 

She would rather not have another one, but she knew that if she moved from this location, _he_ would deliver on his threat.

She liked her legs very much.

So Bianca sat there, tucked away in her corner, waiting for the twisted version of her Batman to return.

She was scared, but she had to be patient. Surely an opportunity would present itself where she could escape or be saved. There had to be.

Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, this chapter. BWL is sooooo hard to write. It's like, he's still Bruce but at the same time he's not, he's like the Joker but he's still not. He's sooooo complicated but I love his character soooo much. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this! See you next time! X3


End file.
